1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal driving electrode and a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as LCD) devices have been widely adopted as the display device for all kinds of products, such as LCD TV, LCD monitor for PC and laptop, mobile phone and digital camera. Divided by different approaches of light source, the following three types of LCD are the commonest products in this field: transmissive type LCD, reflective type LCD, and transflective LCD. Among which, transflective LCD is the main-stream product in small size panel market because it takes advantages of both transmissive type LCD and reflective type LCD, such as power saving and better display effect indoors and outdoors.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art liquid crystal driving electrode of the transflective LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, each pixel 11 on the substrate 10 has a reflecting electrode 30 and an adjacent light-transmissible electrode 50. The reflecting electrode 30 generates the light by reflecting an exterior light source or an ambient light while the light-transmissible electrode 50 generates the light by using backlight. Since the material properties of the reflecting electrode 30 and the light-transmissible electrode 50 are different, it requires different manufacturing process to form both electrodes on the substrate 10. In addition, the reflecting electrode 30 and the light-transmissible electrode 50 are produced by different manufacturing process in sequence. No matter which process is precedent, the latter electrode manufacturing process would inevitably damage and harm the electrode produced earlier.
In the example of forming the reflecting electrode 30 on the substrate 10 first, deposition and developing approach will be employed to form the light-transmissible electrode 50 afterwards. The former produced reflecting electrode 30 will be inevitably soaked in the developing agent and stripper many times to produce the light-transmissible electrode 50 in the latter manufacturing process under such condition. If the latter cleaning and surfacing steps are taken into consideration additionally, it would undoubtedly damage the structure of reflecting electrode 30. The similar damages would also occur even if the manufacturing process were reversely employed.
As a result of damage, the adhesive between different layers is harmed, and the tilts often occur on the edge or in the corner area of the electrodes with damaged structure, where cracks sometimes accordingly occur. Therefore, there tends to be the problem of lower yield rate and less endurance for those electrodes with damaged structure.